Low-power RF connector assembles are often unsuitable for high-power applications because they have a relatively small interface and a limited transmission power. Furthermore, low-power RF connector assemblies are often unable to meet low passive intermodulation (PIM) requirements.
To promote reliable electric signal transmission and to provide low PIM, prior high-power RF connector assemblies with low intermodulation generally have a threaded connection arrangement with threaded male and female connectors, with the electrical connection/disconnection of the transmission unit being achieved by mechanical engagement and disengagement of the threaded connectors. These threaded connector assembly typically have low PIM, high vibration resistance, and high reliability.
Rigid connection is typically required between the male connector and the female connector of such a high-power RF connector assembly. The connectors should be precisely aligned with each other for rigid connection, which does not allow relative floating and which is time-consuming and cumbersome. As a result, a quick connection/disconnection operation cannot be achieved with such a known high-power RF connector assembly.
Moreover, such high-power RF connector assemblies ordinarily require relative high torque to ensure reliable contact. Consequently, special tools are often needed for the assembly process, as is sufficient space in which a technician can operate. These shortcomings render many known high-power RF connector assemblies unsuitable for a modular application which involves massive installation.
During the development of remote radio head technology, functional modules at the top of antenna towers have become more and more integrated, which requires that the modules be quickly connected and disconnected from each other while ensuring reliable installation and electric signal transmission. As such, it may be desirable to provide alternative high-power RF assemblies.